Anything She can Do, I can Do Better
by WWEass
Summary: SLASH: Antonio Cesaro accuses Alex Riley of hitting on his then-gf, Aksana. After Alex promises to explain himself at a more private setting, things get a little...Dirty, to say the least. Alex proves to Antonio that he can do all that Aksana can, and more. As always, favorite & leave reviews! A-Ry/Cesaro, and mentions of Cesaro/Aksana. Hope you all enjoy! ;)


Antonio Cesaro had just defeated Alex Riley in the 25th July 2012 tapings of NXT, and the Swiss man had felt pretty darn happy he defeated the man who 'hit on' his girlfriend last week. Antonio knew (or thought he knew) that cheating was such a typically American thing to do, but when Alex hit on his girlfriend, the 'Very European' superstar had felt something different for Alex compared to all the Americans who had flirted with Aksana. Hate? Respect? Lust? Antonio really couldn't tell, but at this moment in time, he really couldn't care. All he was thinking about was making love with his Lithuanian girlfriend…at least until he bumped into Riley in the backstage corridor. "Hey! What are you doing here? Are you planning to hit on MY girlfriend again?"

"Are you still complaining about that?" Alex Riley sighed, as a thin layer of sweat coated his entire body. "How many times do I have to tell you, I didn't hit on her! She came on to me, but it's obvious you're not believing that." Alex turned his back to the Swiss Superstar. "Look, I don't have time for this. I have to get going. If you want to argue some more, come to the 5th Floor, Room 526 tonight at the hotel. I will give you a full explanation, and I will give you something you cannot refuse." With that, Alex exited the corridor with his gym bag to the parking lot where he jumped into his car, & drove off to the hotel located down the street from the Arena.

Antonio was essentially seething at this point. Alex turned his back on him without giving him a proper explanation? He was such a foolish American in the eyes of the European Superstar. Still, an explanation from Riley was better than none, so Antonio decided that he'd actually go to Alex's hotel room. Cesaro was hoping the explanation would be worth the trip. The Swiss headed off to his car and drove to the hotel that was near the arena that he and Alex fought in. Eventually Antonio managed to get into the hotel after a fairly big distraction from a few fans, but the European man just shrugged them off and headed to Room 526 on the 5th floor; where Alex's hotel room was. The ex-rugby player knocked on the jock's door, awaiting a response from the man on the other side of the door.

"Wow. You actually showed up!" Alex answered before letting out a sarcastic, obnoxious laugh. "I guess you can come in..." Alex moved to the side and allowed Antonio to enter the long room. The main room was occupied by a nice leather sofa, along with a TV placed in a corner. Of course the whole room was decorated with mirrors, pictures & other decorations. Towards the back of the hotel room was the bedroom, where a large queen sized bed occupied the space along with a dresser & nightstand. As Antonio entered, Alex took the moment to look the European over. He noticed Antonio was still wearing his ring gear, while he was only wearing a white tanktop & a yellow pair of extremely tight boxer briefs. "Take a seat."

Antonio was extremely tempted to retort with a comeback to Alex's demand, but the Swiss Sensation convinced himself to save that for later. Cesaro sat down on the leather sofa as he occasionally stared at the bulge that was hidden in Alex's yellow boxer briefs. Whether it was soft or hard, it stole a portion of Antonio's attention. "So, you typical American jock…care to explain yourself to me?"

"Well, the explanation is really simple. I was minding my own business that day, getting ready for our match on NXT, when YOUR girl came up to me and started to get all flirty." Alex cleared his throat before continuing. "I said nothing the whole time Aksana was talking to me. And then you showed up. She got all innocent & made it seem like I was hitting on her, when it was really HER who was hitting on me." He then took a seat on the couch next to Antonio to make his final plea. "So, don't take this the wrong way, but Aksana is nothing more than a cheating whore."

"Cheating whore? How preposterous! My Lithuanian Princess is nothing of the sort!" Aksana, a whore? How absurd. Oddly enough, however, Antonio didn't even feel remotely angry as he thought he would have. It was just so…what was the word…amusing, to him. "This is just so American of you. First you flirt with my girl and then you blame it on her! Give me one good reason why I should believe whatever comes out of your mouth?"

"Because once you have your dick in my mouth, you'll be feeling nothing but the truth." Alex simply stated before standing up and walking to the bathroom, his bubble butt swaying from side to side in his yellow boxer briefs as he walked. He left Antonio on the couch to take in what he just said once again. Getting in Antonio Cesaro's pants was a lot easier than Alex thought. But he didn't know if Cesaro was interested.

The Swiss was just left flabbergasted by what the jock said. Now that was such an American thing to-Antonio couldn't even finish that statement in his mind after remembering Aksana said the exact same thing that Alex did when the two Europeans first met while the Lithuanian was still in a relationship with Teddy Long. Perhaps Aksana was a whore. Perhaps Alex was right. Maybe Antonio felt he should give Alex a try…probably because of the raging erection in his charcoal black wrestling trunks. Slowly, Cesaro stood from the couch and headed into the bathroom, ready to join with the hot jock with the infamously alluring bubble butt.

Alex knew the only way to be sure Cesaro was interested in him was to turn up the heat. He peeled off his boxers & looked through his gym bag until he found what he was looking for. A small, red pair of briefs that were so small, they could qualify for a thong. He jumped into his 'Secret Weapon' and made his way to the bathroom door. As soon as he opened the door, he was shocked to see Antonio standing in the doorway! But what was the real surprise was the thick bulge that couldn't be hid from anyone in Antonio's trunks. "What the hell?" Was all Alex could say before Antonio made his move.

Antonio made a swift movement and deliberately thrust his crotch directly into the face of A-Ry. The hard Swiss cock was desperately close to bursting out of Cesaro's black trunks. "Don't act like you don't want this American. Take my trunks off and suck my cock! Show me that truth!

"Fuck yeah..." Apparently, he didn't need the Secret Weapon after all.. Alex dropped down to his knees and rubbed his face in the thick hard crotch of the European Superstar. He wasted no time in tugging the black wrestling trunks down to Cesaro's ankles, forcing the Swiss Hunk to kick his wrestling boots off. A-Ry was astounded at the sight of Antonio's cock. "Fuck! How big is that thing? 10 inches?" Alex asked as if he was scared, even though the sight of that Euro-cock sent him in a frenzy of lust! The former football player shoved the thick 10 incher down his throat until his nose was buried in the neatly trimmed pubes of Antonio Cesaro

"I see you've sucked enough cock to get the right size." The smugness that was exuded from the tone of Antonio's voice proved to be even more astounding than the size of his cock! Alex's head was trapped between the Swiss Superstar's thick thighs as the Varsity Villan had 10 inches of the Cesaro's thick shaft deep down his throat. "Yes Riley! You like sucking on a hard European cock don't you?"

Alex released the thick cock from his throat to speak. "I fucking love it!" Alex swallowed the 10 inch cock back down his throat without gagging once again while his hands began to explore and roam around the Swiss Superstar's incredible body. He began at Antonio's abs, simply rubbing his fingertips along the pattern of Cesaro's abs before placing his palms over the hard pecs of Cesaro. All the while, Alex never stopped sucking Cesaro's cock like the lollipop he always wanted.

Moans of lust were pouring out of Antonio's mouth. While he wouldn't dream of publicly admitting it, Alex was secretly a slut…at least to Cesaro anyway. Getting his cock sucked as if it were a popsicle by a sizzling hot jock was a sexual scenario to many a man, and Antonio was lucky enough to be on the receiving end of an enticing blowjob.

Once again, Alex spat the European's cock out of his mouth to speak. "Why don't we get out of this bathroom and go to the bedroom?" Alex asked with a slutty smirk on his face.

"Lead the way my hot little American slut." Antonio said with a smirk that was just as vulgar as Alex's.

With a little help from Antonio's strong thighs, Alex got back up to his feet and grabbed the Swiss Hunk's large hand as he walked him to the bedroom. Alex grabbed Antonio by his shoulders and pushed him on the bed. "Don't get up." Alex said before Antonio could respond to the push. "This is the thing I promised to give you that you couldn't refuse." The Jock looked lustfully at Antonio. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Fuck yes Alex!" Antonio said. Lust dripped from his mouth as he was eagerly anticipating feeling a tight asshole clench around his massive jackhammer. "I bet you think you're a better fuck than Aksana, don't you? I bet you think you'd make a better whore than she would."

"I'm a better lay that Aksana will ever be. But relax a bit... Not only am I a better lay than her, I'm a bigger tease!" Alex took a few steps back away from Antonio before running over to his laptop to turn on some music. Alex began to gyrate & grind his body in circles, flex his muscles & shake his big ass to the music in the background. From what Alex saw, he could tell Antonio was enjoying to show. He knew it was time to get rid of the Secret Weapon. He bent over in front of Antonio, peeling the briefs down in the process before straddling Antonio's stiff body. "You like that?" Alex asked as he continued to grind his ass against Antonio's rock hard dick.

"Scheiß ja! Keep on grinding on that cock Alex!" Antonio was getting aroused on an all new high here. The ample asscheeks of the slutty jock rubbing against his stiff shaft was sizzling hot to the Swiss Superstar. "You do that better than Aksana could!" He couldn't help what he said as lust took over his brain. If Alex kept this up, Antonio was sure he'd push Aksana out of his life and welcome Alex as a new permanent fuck buddy.

"I know I can do everything better than Aksana..." Alex whispered into Antonio's ear. And I also bet Aksana's ass doesn't taste better than mine. "You wanna see for yourself? You know you want to." Alex whispered again, this time, planting little kisses along Antonio's rough neck.

Not a single word came out of Antonio's mouth. All that Alex could hear was growls of an animalistic level as he got shoved onto the edge of the bed on his back. Antonio wasted virtually no time in spreading open the jock's legs to eventually see his small little pink hole. "Keep those legs wide open." This was all that came out of the Swiss Sensation's mouth before he buried his rugged face in the jock's juicy asscheeks, inserting his tongue deep inside the Jock's hole.

"Ahhhh Fuck..." Alex moaned out. The feeling of Antonio's expert tongue inside his ass was unbelieveable. And the feeling of Antonio's rough & rugged beard against his inner thighs was an added bonus. He grabbed onto the sheets of the bed as he continued to enjoy this amazing rimjob from Antonio. "I bet Aksansa won't let you do this wouldn't she?"

Antonio hesitantly moved his face out of the jock's ass so he could form a reply. "Oh I lick her pussy alright. It just doesn't taste anywhere near as good as yours." With that, Antonio once again was thrusting his tongue deep inside the pink hole he was aching to tongue-fuck as his massive hands squeezed each ample cheek of the babyface superstar.

"Oh fuck...keep eating that ass..." Alex continued to moan out. He began to jerk his 7.5 inch cock with one hand while he tweaked his nipples with the other as he melted from Antonio's expert tongue. He then grabbed the shaved head of the Swiss Sensation and pushed him deeper into his ass, causing Antonio to shove his tongue deeper in Alex's now opening hole.

Like Alex, Antonio too began to stroke his erect 10 incher as his large pink tongue gave impeccably deep thrusts into the slutty jock's wet and slightly stretching hole. The Swiss was pretty sure that if he kept on tongue-fucking Alex at this pace, he'd eventually thrust into Alex's prostate.

"Please Antonio... I need your dick now!" Alex pushed the Ex-Rugby player away and got into his favorite position. His face in the sheets & his gigantic ass in the air for everyone to see! He then grabbed his ass cheeks & parted them, showing Antonio what he did to his hole with his tongue. "Fuck Me."

"Face down ass up…just the way I like it." Antonio said with a devilishly perverted grin as he quickly got up and wedged his cock in the middle of Alex's muscular ass cheeks. The ginormous shaft quickly got swallowed up by the jock's wet hole. It was just pure bliss for the both of them. "Tell me Alex, how much do you love dick in your slutty American ass?"

"I...fucking...love...dick...in...my…slutty…ass… FUCK!" Alex breathed out in between grunts as Antonio slid his thick cock inch by inch into his ass. "That dick feels so good…"

"Such a fucking whore. I bet all Americans are like this for a big European dick." The grin on Antonio's face somehow got even larger than before as he was nimbly hammering Alex's loosening hole with brute force. "Come on Alex. Moan for me! I wanna hear your slutty moans!"

"OHHH! FUCK...YEAH!" Alex shouted out. More moans were spilling out of the Jock's mouth as he felt the thick European cock stab at his prostate repeatedly. Alex was in pure bliss. Nothing can ever beat the feeling of getting pounded.

Each whorish moan that spilled out of Alex's mouth was rewarded by a thrust that was harder than the last. By the end of this, Alex was more than likely going to have some difficulty walking for the next week or so if Antonio's gargantuan shaft continued to go as deep as it currently was. "Keep it up whore! I fucking love your slutty little dirty talk."

"I can't anymore...So Fucking big... Destroying my hole..." Alex began to feel faint. Which was really odd. He's never fainted before during sex. Perhaps Antonio's cock is so big, it's making Alex pass out! Before Riley could say anything, he blacked out.

Well that was quite bizarre. Antonio couldn't quite believe Alex actually fainted. Aksana never fainted during sex…well apart from their first meeting. Either way, Antonio was horny, Alex was naked and Cesaro's dick was still buried deep inside his's ass. Regardless of any consequences, Antonio continued to thrust deep inside Alex. It did feel a tad odd that there wasn't any moaning from Riley, but Cesaro did have to remind himself that Alex was unconscious.

After a few more minutes, Alex finally began to regain consciousness. His pleasure picked up where it left off. "Oh...FUCK!"

"Oh, so you're awake after all." Antonio smirked as the extremely rough thrusts continued to transpire. Alex's hole had loosened significantly to accommodate the whole of the Swiss Superstar's thick girth. "Where do you want me to cum? In your ass or on your face?"

"Ass." Was all Alex needed to say.

"Good. I was going to cum in there whether you wanted it or not." Antonio said as the brutal thrusts only got harder, rougher and quicker. "FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUCK!" Said thrusts eventually lead to the ex-rugby player shooting six massive loads of jizz deep inside the asshole of Alex. Cesaro slowly took his cock out to see that some of his pearly white cum was oozing out of the slutty jock's hole.

"Fuck…" Alex sighed as the warm, creamy cum coated his insides. The Jock rolled over to look up at Antonio. "Damn. I can barely move right now!" Alex laughed despite the pain he was experiencing at the moment. "Did help you see Americans as good people now?" He then asked.

That question was enough to make Antonio erupt with laughter. That was probably the most humorous thing Antonio heard within this past week. It took about a whole minute later before Antonio could even form a reply to Alex's question. "Hah! You're joking right? That only proved to me that Americans are even bigger sluts than I imagined!…Now not a single word of this heads back to Aksana, otherwise I will hammer your ass so hard you'll be put into a coma!

"Mmm.. Sounds like fun." Alex laughed again. "Are you seriously going to go back to her after the amazing time you had with me?

Now that was more tempting to the Swiss. Alex did have a point. Plus the jock had a much tighter hole than Aksana…but it would be pretty fun for Antonio to see how far Alex really was willing to go to get Antonio as his man. "Well you are tight for an American Alex, but the thing is…I'm into girls, and the last time I checked, you're not one…or am I mistaken?"

"Who did you just fuck?" Alex rolled over on his back again & spread his asscheeks to remind Antonio what damage he did to his hole. "You get all of this instead of someone that will obviously cheat on you."

And now Antonio felt the time was right. Antonio would begin his plan to mercilessly tease Alex as a form of karma for Alex being such a cock tease. "Depends on how wild you're willing to get with me. I want my slut to be wild and fucking kinky. If I tell my slut to stretch their hole with a big dildo, they're going to stretch their hole with a big fucking dildo. If I tell my slut to suck me off in public, they're going to suck me off in public with perfection. How can I tell you're willing to get wild with me Alex?"

"You're just going to have to trust me." Alex smirked. "Now I would be kind but use this as a way of me being wild. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM. NOW!" The Jock rolled out of the large bed and grabbed the Swiss Hunk before putting him in a fireman's carry hold, and throwing his new fuck buddy out of his hotel room without a chance to grab any of his clothes. Now the Swiss Superstar stood in the middle of the hotel hallway naked with nowhere to go.


End file.
